


I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck.

by saturnsangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AND GAY, Cute gays, Everyone is cute, First Kiss, M/M, dylmas - Freeform, gay relationship, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsangster/pseuds/saturnsangster
Summary: Thomas finds himself falling for someone unexpected on the set of his newest movie, The Maze Runner. After the events of a certain bonfire scene, where will their relationship end up?(shut up I know it's bad)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm inexperienced don't bully me (this is VERY short, I know)

Thomas's heart races, practically in sync with his mind as he replays the events from the last hour in his head. He almost kissed Dylan. Dylan pulled away. Dylan doesn't like him. Stupid Thomas, he's straight, doesn't he have a bloody girlfriend?

Thomas has always known he liked men, sometimes even more than women. But with Dylan it was so confusing. He could feel himself falling so rapidly. He walks quickly, hoping to leave, but freezing immediately when he hears a familiar voice cry out, "Thomas, wait!"

And fucking great, now he's stuck in an empty hallway with Dylan freaking O'Brien, wanting nothing more then to kiss the damn fool. "Yes?"

"I...I don't know how to put it exactly but I kinda did wanna kiss you. Look, don't freak out or anything but I really did. I know we're friends but...god, Thomas, everything about you drives me crazy. Your hair, your lips, your smile, the sound of your laughter. The way you smile at something I do when no one else will, when you laugh at my corny jokes. Everything about you is amazing, y'know?"

Thomas just stares, wondering if Dylan's pranking him or trying to win their little bet. As he speaks, Dylan walks forward, Thomas still frozen in terror like a child. His breath hitches when Dylan gently touches his cheek. He's all too aware of the blood rushing to his cheeks, pale skin reddening. 

Dylan leans closer, ever so slowly. Their lips connect and he can almost feel his heart stop. This is exactly what he's wanted for ages, to feel the man's lips against his own, Dylan's hands lightly touching his cheeks. Thomas hesitantly curls his fingers in Dylan's hair, dark curls brushing against his skin. Their lips move so perfectly together, touches light and sweet. He feels little somersaults in his stomach when Dylan pulls away, no more than an inch or so, long fingers brushing over Thomas's lips. He opens his eyes, and he's met with the most beautiful eyes, a unique shade of whiskey brown.

"Dylan, I don't know what to say..."

"Say you feel the same way, please. I know it's only been months but I feel like I'm dying without you. Please, Thomas."

"Of course, you idiot. Of course I feel the same way." Yet again Dylan pressed their lips together, and Thomas found himself falling.

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me, I'm continuing this string of gay nonsense


End file.
